


Obviously

by shaggydogstail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Collars, Flirting, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaggydogstail/pseuds/shaggydogstail
Summary: Remus decides he isn't going to keep getting off with Sirius after they leave school.  Sirius goes to increasingly desperate lengths to get him back.





	Obviously

Sirius’ problem was that he lacked subtlety.

Actually, that was just one of his problems: he was also impossibly stubborn, thoroughly insensible and breathtakingly arrogant. He wouldn’t listen to reason either—specifically, he wouldn’t listen to Remus’ reasons about why they couldn’t possibly carry on with…whatever it was they had been carrying on with. Each other, mostly.

It had been fun while it lasted, of course. Remus wasn’t going to try to deny that he’d enjoyed those frantic, hurried encounters in empty bathrooms, broom cupboards and cobwebby, little-used corridors; kissing, groping, thrusting and holding in secret. It had been exhilarating, breathtaking, wonderful, even. But all good things must come to an end. They weren’t horny schoolboys anymore, they were adults—legally, at least—it was time to move on. Remus felt it was time to put a stop to it, before things got messy, before someone found out, before it got out of hand. Before Sirius did.

Sirius hadn’t taken it well, not that Remus had expected him to. He’d shouted and raged, pleaded and cajoled, muttered and cursed, but Remus had stayed firm. But Sirius, obstinate bastard that he was, wasn’t about to take ‘no’ for an answer, and had changed tactics.

Remus supposed what Sirius was attempting was a seduction, of sorts. He was surprised by how bad Sirius was at it.

He’d tried to make Remus jealous, but that had gone spectacularly awry. Remus merely sat back and chuckled as Sirius was pinned to the bar at The Gallstone and Ghoul by a brash, purple-haired witch with nails like talons.

‘Do you think we should rescue him?’ James asked, though he was clearly enjoying his friend’s predicament.

‘I don’t think Padfoot needs our help sorting out his love life,’ Remus answered with a wry smile.

In the end, it had been Lily who had taken pity on him—she said she couldn’t bear to see a grown man cry. Ignoring James’ open-jawed incredulity, she marched up to the bar, shoved the unsuspecting woman out of the way and turned on Sirius. ‘How could you?’ she wailed, and slapped him, before turning on her heel and storming out of the pub, quickly followed by an intensely relieved, if somewhat miffed, Sirius.

After that, Sirius had tried provoking Remus with all manner of salacious comments, outrageous innuendo and out-and-out smut. Unfortunately for him, Remus was rather better at it than he was, and it was always Sirius who ended up flushed and biting his lip, occasionally having to excuse himself rather quickly.

Next, he’d moved on to clothing. Sirius had always been rather vain about his appearance, but he was now taking it to whole new levels. At times Remus wondered whether his entire wardrobe hadn’t been spray painted on. Really, if his trousers got any tighter, he’d no longer be such an enticing sexual prospect.

Sirius clearly _was_ an enticing sexual prospect, more so with that gloriously pert arse encased in tight black leather, strategically ripped denim or whatever other fabric he chose flaunt his considerable assets, but that was neither here nor there. Remus wasn’t about to be swayed by a few sexually provocative outfits. He could control his urges. He wasn’t _easy_ or anything.

He actually laughed when Sirius added a dog collar to the ensemble.

Really, it was such a terrible cliché. It was black, and leather, of course, with pointy little studs of metal all around. He could scarcely have been more obvious if he’d had the words ‘fuck me’ printed on it. It didn’t affect Remus in the slightest.

If he stared at it a bit too often, eyes falling on the thin strap of leather coiled around Sirius’ throat, it was simply in disbelief that Sirius could be so obvious, especially the way he tilted his head back, an open display of his neck, when he took a drink. The way his lips curled around the neck of the bottle wasn’t exactly innocent either, nor was the way his tongue flicked out, wiping up fragments of foam, nor the way his eyes locked onto Remus as he swallowed.

Remus noticed it all, and he also noticed the glimmer of triumph in Sirius’ eyes as he stared back at him—clearly, Sirius thought he was getting somewhere, thought that he was having an effect on Remus, which wasn’t the case at all. Remus was just amazed that Sirius could be so blatant.

And if he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Sirius’ neck even when Sirius _wasn’t_ performing, showing himself off like a wanton peacock, it was only out of concern for his friend’s wellbeing. It really couldn’t be comfortable wearing that stupid collar all the time, and it had left angry red friction marks across Sirius’ skin. Remus considered offering to rub Murtlap essence on his sores, but didn’t, because Sirius would only deliberately misinterpret it.

He knew Sirius was getting desperate when he tried to entice Remus onto the motorbike.

‘Fancy a ride, Moony?’ he asked as they stumbled out of the pub, eyes twinkling in a salacious challenge.

Remus didn’t much, not really, but he knew he couldn’t refuse, couldn’t allow Sirius the satisfaction of thinking he was getting to him, even if he really wasn’t. Sirius might think the prospect of straddling the bike behind him, bodies pressed together and shaken by the vibrations from the engine, Remus’ arms wrapped around Sirius’ waist and his face pressed close to that ridiculous collar would be too terrifyingly tempting, but Remus was made of sterner stuff.

‘Sure, why not?’ he responded with a shrug, and climbed onto the bike behind Sirius. They waved goodbye to Lily and James, Peter and what’s-her-name (Remus was sure Peter had introduced the girl at the start of the evening, but he’d been distracted by Sirius’ irritating carrying-on.)

‘You’ll need to come a bit closer than that,’ grinned Sirius, looking at Remus over his shoulder. ‘And hang on tight.’

Remus shuffled forward reluctantly and wrapped his arms gingerly around Sirius’ waist. It perhaps was a little close for comfort, but only because Remus wasn’t overly fond of being in close physical proximity to anyone. 

He actually enjoyed the ride, despite Sirius occasionally pulling the bike up a little too quickly in a less-than-subtle attempt to make Remus hold onto him more tightly. Realising he’d get little peace until he did so, Remus grasped firmly onto Sirius’ body, pressing close and resting his cheek on Sirius’ shoulder. Sirius gave up the circus tricks after that, and Remus enjoyed the thrill of soaring through the air, the night breeze ruffling his hair and the heat from Sirius’ back keeping him warm and safe.

He was almost disappointed when they landed a few streets away from Sirius’ flat, weaving through parked cars and occasional traffic until they rounded the corner into Sirius’ street. Remus backed away from Sirius slightly when he felt the faint shudder telling him that Sirius had turned off the invisibility charms. He resisted Sirius’ attempts to take his hand to help him down, but accepted his offer to join him for a drink with reluctance, knowing it was all part of the game—saying no would be tantamount to admitting that we was worried about being alone with Sirius.

Once they got inside, Sirius’ flirting only became more outrageous, as he kept up a constant stream of innuendo and ‘accidental’ touches. Remus did his best to not to rise to it, and went to search the fridge for beer, studiously ignoring Sirius’ eyes boring into his backside.

‘You haven’t _got_ anything to drink,’ he said at last, closing the fridge door and resting against it, arms crossed over his chest.

‘Yeah, I know,’ shrugged Sirius. ‘Couldn’t exactly ask you up for coffee though, could I? You might have got the wrong idea.’

Sirius leant back against the worktop, hips angled forwards, head tilted to one side, the better to display the collar still wrapped around his neck. 

Remus had had enough. ‘Will you just stop that?’ he snapped in annoyance.

‘Stop what?’ asked Sirius with fake innocence.

‘Stop…stop,’ Remus spluttered in annoyance. ‘Stop _throwing yourself_ at me.’

Sirius grinned and pulled himself upright, then walked to Remus with a predatory swagger. ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about,’ he said, staring at Remus intently. He was standing directly in front of Remus, barely inches away.

‘Don’t try to act innocent, Padfoot, it doesn’t suit you,’ hissed Remus angrily. Sirius really was far too close. ‘I know what you’re playing at and it isn’t going to work.’

Sirius licked his lips and grinned again before answering slowly. ‘What isn’t going to work?’

‘You know very well,’ said Remus. ‘The flirting, the stupid comments, the clothes…’

‘Don’t you like my clothes, Moony?’ said Sirius in a honeyed whisper, the unspoken _do you want me to take them off?_ hanging in the air.

‘You look cheap,’ snapped Remus. ‘And as for this—’ he grabbed the metal D-ring dangling from the front of Sirius’ collar and yanked him forward ‘—not exactly subtle, is it, Padfoot?’

Sirius gasped as Remus pulled him forwards, but didn’t miss a beat. ‘I don’t see why it should bother you,’ he said calmly, ‘if you really meant it when you said you weren’t interested in me anymore.’

Remus was almost shaking now, his grip on Sirius’ collar unsteady. They weren’t quite touching, but there were barely millimetres between them. Sirius’ proximity was stifling and his cocky demeanour positively maddening. ‘You know your problem,’ said Remus, ‘you always want what you can’t have.’

‘We both know that isn’t true,’ said Sirius, leaning back slightly, smirking, ‘because I only want you.’

‘Conceited bastard,’ snapped Remus, with a rough jerk on the collar. Sirius tumbled forward, crashing into him. Remus was trapped between the fridge and Sirius, who had placed his hands on Remus’ hips as their bodies melded together.

‘If you don’t want me,’ said Sirius, leaning heavily against him, his breath warm on Remus’ face, ‘if you don’t want to touch me or kiss me, and you don’t want to fuck me…exactly why are you pulling me around by my collar?’

Remus cursed inwardly. _That bloody collar_. ‘Shut up, shut up,’ he growled at Sirius, though his grip on the now warm metal of the D-ring didn’t loosen. ‘Just shut up.’

Sirius stared at him, dark grey eyes smouldering and a wicked grin playing across his lips. ‘Make me,’ he drawled.

The defiant challenge in Sirius’ tone, the heat from his body, the feel of the collar under his grasp…it was all too much. Remus snapped, yanked once more on Sirius’ collar, and kissed him, hard.

Sirius let out a startled yelp of surprise against Remus’ lips before kissing him back with equal ferocity, his hands diving under Remus’ shirt, clutching his flesh as he pressed so hard into Remus that Remus felt the air squeezed from his lungs.

Remus pushed him back with a rough shove to one shoulder accompanied by another tug, too hard, on the collar. He barely noticed Sirius’ strangled gasp of pain as the leather cut roughly across the inflamed skin on his neck. ‘Satisfied?’ he hissed angrily.

‘Not yet,’ said Sirius lewdly, but with rather less self-assurance than before. There was a wild, desperate look in his eyes and he was panting slightly, looking at Remus with an almost feral hunger.

There was something strangely intoxicating about seeing Sirius come apart like this—Remus felt it was a fitting punishment for the way Sirius had been trying to provoke him. ‘Something you want, Padfoot?’ he asked softly, pulling Sirius back towards him again, but gently this time.

‘Want…you,’ groaned Sirius, pressing his lips to Remus’ jawbone, kissing and nipping at his skin.

Remus moaned as Sirius pressed against him, and let go of the collar at last. His hands roamed up and down Sirius’ back, pulling him into him as he grasped his buttocks and dug his fingernails into the top of his thighs. Sirius shuddered against him as Remus caressed the smooth contours of his body, so perfectly firm beneath his palms.

‘Tell me you want me,’ muttered Sirius, warm and damp in his ear. ‘Say it, say you need me.’

He rolled his hips as he spoke, pressing his erection against Remus, hot, hard and insistent. ‘I want you,’ gasped Remus. ‘Oh, Pads, I want you so much.’

The words had barely left his mouth when Sirius covered it with his own, kissing him deeply, his tongue probing firmly into Remus’ mouth. Remus combed his fingers through Sirius’ hair, holding him close. His entire body ached and he could hardly breathe, but he didn’t care, all he wanted was more of Sirius to touch, and taste, and feel, and…

‘ _Ah!_ ’ he cried out into Sirius’ mouth as Sirius wrenched open his fly and grasped his cock, fingernails scraping across Remus’ skin as he yanked his underwear aside. ‘Mmmm,’ Remus whined as Sirius started stroking him in rough, firm movements.

Sirius kissed him again, their lips sliding together messily, desperately, as Sirius ground against Remus’ leg, still tugging rapidly on his cock. ‘Touch me,’ Sirius rasped in a throaty whisper. ‘Oh, fuck, Moony, touch me, please.’

Remus struggled to comply, hands colliding with Sirius’ as he grappled with the buttons on Sirius’ jeans, all thumbs in his eager over-excitement. Sirius groaned loudly and threw his head back in ecstasy when Remus finally freed his cock and rubbed it alongside his own. The movement exposed the full glory of his neck wrapped in that infuriating, impossible, fucking, fucking _sexy_ collar, and Remus couldn’t help but lean forward and bite into the leather, flicking his tongue across the scratches on Sirius’ neck as the metal studs clinked against his teeth. 

‘Oh, fuck!’ cried Sirius, writhing and thrashing against him, one hand groping clumsily at both their cocks as they thrust together, the other grasping painfully hard into Remus’ hair. Remus pushed back against him, his face buried in Sirius’ neck, nibbling, licking, sucking: tasting sweat, leather, metal and the slightest tang of blood from the welts on Sirius’ neck.

He groaned deeply as they rubbed harder and faster together, the friction on his prick almost painfully hot, but still never, never enough as he kept pushing and shoving, wanting more, to touch more, feel more, more of Sirius.

‘Oh, _Sirius_ , oh, uh!’ Remus gasped desperately as he came, his body convulsing with pleasure as he collapsed, head falling back in ecstasy. He would have fallen down there and then had it not been for the force of Sirius’ body pushing him against the fridge as he thrust against him still. Remus grasped Sirius arse with both hands, pulling him harder towards him in time with Sirius’ own movements, until Sirius stiffened and came, babbling and whimpering against Remus, his forehead heavy and damp against Remus’ shoulder.

Remus slid slowly down to the floor, Sirius slipping haphazardly down on top of him, landing almost in his lap. Remus held onto him tightly, aching to keep Sirius close, though he felt weak and boneless as the aftershocks of his orgasm shuddered through his body. Sirius was still panting heavily, but managed to find the energy to press sloppy kisses across Remus’ face and stroke his sweat-damped hair.

‘You’re just so…wow,’ breathed Sirius between kisses. ‘Just…ouch!’ He stopped and flinched, putting his hand to his neck. ‘Help me get this thing off? ’S getting uncomfortable.’

‘Yeah,’ Remus smiled softly, raising his hands to unfasten the clasp at the back of Sirius’ neck. ‘Oh, Padfoot, that looks really painful,’ he soothed, stroking the scratches and bruises on Sirius’ neck. ‘I’m sorry; did I do that do you?’

Sirius shrugged. ‘Don’t worry about it,’ he said. ‘Although I don’t mind if you want to kiss my neck better.’

Remus laughed, but kissed him anyway, running his fingers gently over the inflamed skin. ‘Must be bloody uncomfortable, wearing this, even without me dragging you across the room with it,’ he said. ‘Vain dog. The things you do for fashion.’

‘Fashion, my arse,’ scoffed Sirius. ‘I was wearing it for _you_. Worth any amount of discomfort to see the way you kept drooling at me in it. Knew it was only a matter of time before I got you back.’

‘You were pretty sure of yourself, weren’t you?’

‘Shouldn’t I be?’ grinned Sirius. ‘I don’t think I’ll be hearing any more “let’s just be friends” bollocks after this, since I’m so clearly irresistible.’

Remus snorted. ‘You really are the most impossible, arrogant, conceited bastard, you know that?’

‘Maybe,’ said Sirius. ‘But you love me.’

‘Yeah, I do,’ agreed Remus, and pulled Sirius closer, kissing him to stop him crowing any more.


End file.
